


Boom!

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Anon request on Tumblr:  I’m obsessed w any Dhawan!master fic where he’s all scary and uncaring right up until his partner gets hurt, and then he’s a mix of SUPER SCARY and super tender towards them - sorry vague prompt!
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Boom!

“Take this to the end corridor, where the air lock is and rig it up to the door, make sure you set it correctly y/n otherwise the bomb will go off early, got it?” Commanded the Master as he thrust the complicated looking device into your hands. 

“Yeah, I think so Master, just one question...” you began until you were interrupted by the Time Lord who rounded on you with an angry expression on his face. 

“That was a rhetorical question Y/N! Just do what I tell you. You’re not with the Doctor now, you’re with me and when I ask for something to be done, I expect it to be done quickly, without any chatter. That’s my job. Now go!” 

You jumped at his raised voice and all but ran in the opposite direction, down the corridor he pointed out to you. He scared you when he was in a mood like this, but what did you expect when you were now travelling with the Doctor’s arch nemesis, he was hardly going to be a good guy. 

You reached your destination quickly and fastened the bomb on securely. The ship you were on belonged to an alien species called Coonmins. They were in possession of a very valuable piece of tec that the Master was in desperate need of, or so he said to you and the only way you were going to get this equipment was to take it by brute force, meaning blowing up the spaceship with everyone inside. Well not everyone, the females with the young had already escaped leaving the males onboard to fight you two off unsuccessfully. 

The Master had forced the crew into this airlock you were approaching and you could see their faces looking out at you as you programmed the bomb. They looked so helpless that it brought tears to your eyes. You forced yourself to look away. 

Suddenly you heard a loud bang which made you jump and turn towards the airlock. The captain of the ship was smashing his fists on the airlock window, trying to break free. 

“I’m sorry” You said as you turned back to the bomb, hands shaking as you tried to finish your task but the tears that where now filling your eyes were now blurring your vision and you couldn’t see the counter properly. You heard what you thought was the countdown noise and you stepped away from the bomb. The crew inside started yelling loudly and even though the sound was muffled because of the glass, their cries of despair hit your soul and you had to turn and run away from them, back to your Master, back to the safety of the TARDIS. 

You were almost there when you heard a young cry from one of the side corridors, you turned and saw a young boy who must have missed the evacuation because he was hiding from you, run towards the air lock “papa!” He cried out reaching his hand out towards the man at the front. “No, get away!” You screamed chasing after the boy. 

It didn’t register until you were too late that you were running straight into your own device. You saw a blinding white light and felt the heat of the explosion hit your face and exposed arms. Suddenly, when you had made peace with the fact that this was the end for you, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you backwards. You couldn’t see or hear anything and this is how you stayed for what felt like eternity. 

After you had left him to start the bomb, the Master had collected the warp drive he desired, not to put into the TARDIS of course, but to sell on. 

The TARDIS was ready to go, the warp drive was secured, he just needed you to finish the clean-up operation ‘But why’ the Master thought as he paced up and down outside the TARDIS ‘is it taking her so long!’ 

“Gah! I’m gonna leave her! You snooze, you lose” muttered the Master as he turned back towards his ship. Then he heard the yells coming from the child and yourself down the corridor. His hearts skipped a beat, the stupid human was going to get herself blown up! 

There was no time to run after you, the Master pelted into the TARDIS and flew it directly into the bomb’s path. He caught hold of you just as the bomb was exploding. He reached out through the TARDIS’ doors and dragged you inside. He threw you to the floor in a crumpled heap and slammed the doors shut. 

“What the bloody hell did you think you were doing, trying to save that child Y/N?” He ranted to your unconscious body “It could have got you killed. Well not on my watch child. Don’t you dare die on me. You’re not allowed, do you hear me Y/N? Actually, you probably can’t” 

The Master picked you up, you were like a rag doll in his arms and already he could see the burns on your arms and face. Nothing he couldn’t fix but the ones on your face may scar a bit. 

The Master took you into his bedroom which was actually quite small. A massive king-sized bed dominated the room even though it was pushed up against the wall, above and all around the bedroom there were shelves that held thousands of books and papers all stacked up in random order. He laid you on the bed and set to work dressing your wounds on your arms and applying a healing paste to the ones on your cheeks and forehead. 

Then he took your pulse and hooked you up to a machine that told him that your vitals were still normal. You were just unconscious; your body was trying to protect itself from more damage. 

The Master drew up a chair next to you and sat with a hunched back and hands steepled together, his black hair messed up from the day’s escapades “What am I going to do with you love, hmm? You don’t listen, you never listen. It would be fine if I was the Doctor, but I’m not, nor do I want to be but you, you need to.... otherwise you end up in the state you’re in now and I can’t keep patching you up Y/n. You’re too prec..” but he stopped himself. Almost like he was going to be sick. He was about to say that you were too precious to him. Did he really think that? Was that true? He sighed and stood up, grabbing one of your favourite books down from the shelf and began to read. 

A while later, you started to stir, you could hear the Master’s voice talking low, he was reading to you. You loved to listen to him reading out loud, his voice became melodic and almost hypnotic. You began to dream that he wasn’t reading to you but to your children, as if he was reading them a bedtime story. You knew this was a dream and you shook yourself out of it quickly. 

You opened your eyes slowly and saw that he was sitting next to you, engrossed in the book he was reading. He seemed to sense that you were awake and he closed the book gently and then looked at you with his big brown eyes. 

“You’re alive then” He said simply. His tone now unreadable. 

“Just about, thanks for saving me” 

“Just don’t make a habit of it, ok Y/N? Like I said whilst you were asleep, I’m not the Doctor, I’m not gonna save you every time. You got it?” 

“Got it” You muttered then you tried something very brave “please can you give me a hug?” 

At first, you thought he was going to strangle you as he slowly rose up off the chair and moved towards you. But then he got on the bed and pulled you into him, he was the big spoon, and you were the little spoon, just as you were every time even though you were only just shorter than he was. 

You then turned so you were now looking up at him, the Master looked down at you and then stroked you on the nose “please don’t do that again” he said. 

“I promise” You replied.


End file.
